Unwanted Love
by Chibi-Hotaru
Summary: Chapter one revised This is pure romance but it has a twist. Anyway Hotaru is supposed to have an arranged marriage but she doesn't know yet... But will she fall in love with her arranged husband or someone else. Please R&R!
1. The Arrangment

Unwanted Love

Chapter One- Arrangement

AN: Hey people! I'm going to start revising my chapters because I…well…just felt like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Ages:Everyone is really, really old but appears to be the ages below.

Hotaru-16

Setsuna-22

Heero-16

Duo-17

Wufei-18

Trowa-22

Quatre-17

**Saturn Castle**

Life on Saturn had come pretty monotonous for Hotaru. Being secluded in the castle had kept her away from experiencing things normal people her age got to do. But she did have a few good friends. The princesses from the other planets from her galaxy were like sisters, but it was hard to see each other often because of the responsibilities they had to tend to.

Hotaru opened the French doors to her balcony and gazed up at the stars. Even through the tedium she felt something foreboding was about to happen. She let her arms dangle limply off the ledge and sighed.

"It's so lonely out here…" she whispered to herself.

Saturn's sky's were always overcast, and the atmosphere is filled with a quite serenity. Everything felt like it was in mute here.

A knock on her door interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Come in." she said stepping back into her room.

It was her older brother, Wufei. He was leaner than the average male his age, but he has great strength. His belief that all women were considered feeble, excluding his sister and mother of course, always got him into hot water. He leaned on the doorframe and spoke.

"Mother and Father wants me to tell you that the Shi family is coming to visit tomorrow. I think we're going to have a ball on the day after that." he informed.

"This is kind of sudden. Do you know why they're coming?" Hotaru asked.

"No." he lied

"Oh…"

"But I heard that their names are King Odin and Queen Hitomi. They also have two sons, Duo and Heero. Duo is the older one."

"Yes, I've heard of them before. I hope they're friendly." Hotaru thought out loud.

Hotaru had always dreaded meeting new people. She just never had that gift to start a conversation. The center of attention was an uncomfortable place for her with her shyness.

"There's no need to worry. I'm sure they are." he reassured her, reading her uneasiness, "And tell me if any of them are mean to so I can beat them up for you" Wufei said walking out of her room.

"Ok." Hotaru said giggling.

Wufei let the door click softly behind him.

'I hate lying to her.' He thought, 'But I can't tell her that our parents and their parents are planning to set up an arranged marriage for Hotaru and the Shi family's eldest son…' (AN: They want Hotaru to marry the eldest son because he is the heir to the throne.)

Wufei continued to walk down the hall and went into his room.

The Next Day

Hotaru met her brother in the hall at noon. She had asked her parents about the Shi family earlier, but they would answer her vaguely. Why were they being so secretive about it?

"Ready?" Wufei asked.

Hotaru nodded and smiled. Wufei was wearing a gray suit with a black cape and his hair was in his signature ponytail and Hotaru had a simple yet elegant black gown on with an amethyst chocker. They walked down the staircase into the main room where everyone was waiting. The guards opened the doors and there were their parents and the Shi family waiting for their arrival.

"Wufei, Hotaru you came just in time." Queen Keika said smiling.

"This is King Odin, Queen Hitomi, and their two sons, Prince Duo, and Prince Heero."

Prince Duo grinned broadly and bowed. His hair was assembled in a perfect chestnut colored braid that trailed down past his lower back. Prince Heero bowed robotically. His distant prussian blue eyes hid behind his dark, unruly hair and he wore a strait face. Heero's stoic, cold attitude was enough to make anyone avoid him.

"This is my son Wufei and my daughter Hotaru." King Soichi

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Wufei and Hotaru said politly in unison.

After they all introduced themselves Keika and Soichi went to show Odin and Hitomi the rest of the castle. Wufei and Hotaru were put in charge of showing Duo and Heero around.

"So… do you guys like it here on Saturn?" Wufei said trying to start up a conversation.

"Yea I love it here! It's so much bigger than our planet." Duo said enthusiastically.

Heero just stared strait ahead. Heero glanced over at Hotaru. He didn't know why he was curious about this girl. He guessed it was because she reminded him of himself in more than one way.

Duo stole a glance at Hotaru when no one was looking.

'I'm glad father and mother actually chose a nice girl to marry this time. I'm not supposed to tell her yet though. She's beautiful….'

Wufei and Hotaru continued to show Duo and Heero around. Duo would occasionally flirt with Hotaru and she would blush uncontrollably. She wasn't used to this kind of attention. She had to admitt that it was, in z way, flattering. Wufei wasn't amused. He knew what people like Duo were like. He probably flirts with every pretty. Wufei glared at Duo as a signal to back off of his sister.

'Duo's so charming, but Heero…is reclusive…kind of like me. I want to learn more about him…' Hotaru thought to herself.

That Night

Hotaru lay awake in her bed staring at the ceiling. She was fully alert and couldn't calm her mind down to rest. She slipped out of bed and decided to go outside for a little bit.

"I have way to much on my mind…"

She walked outside into the courtyard and saw a figure staring up at the sky. She squinted in the dark to search for an identity of the person. Dark- blue glowing eyes turned in her direction, revealing who it was.

"The moons look beautiful tonight don't they?" Hotaru said sitting down next to Heero.

"Yes they do. They're so much more colorful looking then the ones at home."

"So… Why have you come to Saturn? I don't mean to be nosy but my parents didn't tell me anything." Hotaru asked trying to initiate some sort of a conversation.

"Well… My parents and your parents are good friends. We just came to visit." Heero said fully aware that it wasn't the real reason.

"Oh, I see." Hotaru still didn't buy it, but she didn't want to accuse anyone of lying.

They sat in a comfortable silence together and locked eyes. Their gazes were so intense at one another almost daring the other to break it. They were drawn into each other's focus and their faces started to come closer to each other…

AN: Hmmm…Who does Hotaru like?? Well review and tell me! Oh and there might be a couple more pairings.


	2. The Ball

*~*Unwanted Love*~*

***~*Unwanted Love*~***

**Chapter Two- The Ball**

** **

**AN:** Just wanted to say, if you wanted Hotaru to wear her traditional wear the things she always wears, fine.But I wanted to be different because everyone always has her wear that.But I'll have her wear what she usually does if it makes everyone feel comfortable.And I want to thank all the people who reviewed my story so far^_^.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

Their heads went closer and closer together.Then Heero remembered his brother Duo and the arrangement and snapped out of the trance.

"Um… It's getting late I better go to bed." Heero said looking down.

"Oh…Alright."

"See you in the morning then…" Hotaru was a little disappointed.

*~*The Next Day*~*

The whole castle was preparing for the ball.People from the Milky Way and LaNova were coming.Hotaru was kind of in a daze from her encounter with Heero last night.Was she in love with him?She wasn't sure.She hadn't experienced love yet so it was confusing her.

"Hey Hotaru!"

She turned around to see Duo with his overly large grin.

"Hello Duo." 

"So are you excited about the ball?" he asked.

"Yeah…but probably not as excited as I should be."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know.I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Oh…care to tell."

"Well…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if you have any problems don't be afraid to come to me" he said kissing the back of her hand.

"I will." She said blushing slightly.

"Well I'm going to get ready.See you there!" he said walking back down the hall.

'Now I'm really confused.' Hotaru thought to herself.

*~*~*Heero's Room*~*~*~*~

Heero's POV

I'm getting ready for the ball just like everyone else is but I'm not paying attention to what I'm doing…I can't stop thinking…about HER.Her long black hair, deep violet eyes and…URG!I'm drifting off again.Duo usually gets all the attention from my parents because he's the oldest and the heir to the throne.But why should I care… I don't…Anyway I think I'm falling in love with HER.But I know I can't.I have to resist.She is already Duo's even though she doesn't know it herself.I already know not to mess with Shinigami though because if you get him really mad, he'll hunt you down and rip you into to pieces.It's like he changes into a different person.He looks very goofy but in battle he's vicious.Am I scared of her or am I scared of love?I don't know anymore…

*~*Wufei's room*~*

Wufei's POV

I'm worried about my sister.I think she's too young to get married and to a person she doesn't even know well.But my mother did say that she got married when she was fourteen and Hotaru is actually old for getting married.But still I don't like the idea… Oh great my mother's yelling at me again…She wants me to take a shower. Hmph!Injustice!Rei always says I use that word too much.Oh well my hair is kind of tangled anyway.Maybe I should use that shampoo Rei was talking about…ACK!Why do _I_ care what _SHE _thinks?!Stupid onna who says I'm a mommy's boy!Oh great she's going to be at the ball too.Why me?!?

*~*Duo's Room*~*

Duo's POV

Could I be happier?I think not.I just can't wait to marry her.Even though it's an arranged marriage, I'm in love with her.I hope she feel's the same.I just want to kiss her.But then I would have to deal with her brother and…ouch… Well he wouldn't be able to beat me but Hotaru will probably get mad. Haha.

*~*At the Ball*~*

Hotaru's POV

I walked down the black marble staircase in my deep violet, sleeveless gown.I was a little nervous to meet new people but I'm happy to see my friends.I especially can't wait to see Setsuna.She is like a second mother to me.She is so lonely guarding the time gates all by herself.I go visit her sometimes and we tell each other our problems.She always tells me how she secretly wishes for love but she knows that it's for forbidden for her to have it.I wish I had love too.But I will confess that I think I am in love.At least I think its love.It's so confusing though.All this is happening all at once.

A few people greeted me as I passed by and then I saw _him._He was on the balcony alone…like he was waiting for someone.He turned around and smiled at me.I smiled back.I decided to go up to him.A couple people passed by in front of me and then he was gone.I stood there and looked around but didn't see him.

No Ones POV

"May I have this dance?"

Hotaru got a chill up her spine and turned around facing Heero.She smiled.

"Of course."

They glided though the dance floor with grace and ease.Everything became a blur all she could see was she and Heero… Then a certain braided-baka interrupted the moment.

"Can I cut in?" Duo asked holding out his hand.

Heero nodded and Hotaru happily took Duo's hand.Duo gave Heero a 'get away' look.Heero just looked down and walked off.

~*Else Where in the Ball*~

The guardian of the time gates walked gracefully around in her black silk dress.It had a low back and little black crystals on the dress.This was one of the few occasions she was aloud to leave the time gates for and took every advantage of it.Then she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Hello.I heard you are the guardian of the time gates."

"Yes I am.I'm Princess Setsuna of the planet Pluto."

"I'm Prince Triton (AN: Yes it's Trowa) of the planet Trinity.It's an honor to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you as well."

"I'm very happy today because I don't get to go out.But I'm respect that because it is my duty."Setsuna said.

Triton nodded.

"I can tell you are a very quiet person with a lonely past.I can see it in your eyes."

Setsuna looked into his emerald eyes and he looked into her deep garnet eyes.

"Yes I do have a lonely past…"

"It's okay… I know how you feel.I am alone all the time but sometimes Princess Hotaru comes to visit me."

"…Can I visit you sometime?" Triton asked blushing.

Setsuna's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes I would appreciate that greatly." Setsuna replied.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yes I would like that."

~*Wufei*~

Wufei stood around talking to some of his buddies when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.He turned around to face Rei his rival and friend (but of course Wufei won't admit that an onna is his friend.).They've known each other since they were young.They went against each other in sword fighting.

"Hey Wu-Wu." She teased knowing that would embarrass him.

"Don't call me that onna."

"Uh… we'll leave you two alone for a while." One of his 'buddies' said nudging him.

"No it's not like that!" Wufei said blushing furiously.

But his 'buddies' had already left leaving him alone with Rei.

"Sorry Wufei I couldn't help it."

"Yeah...fine."

"So remember tomorrow is the day I whoop your butt in a sword dual."

"I don't think that will happen." Wufei said smirking. 

"It did last time."

Wufei remembered the last time she almost chopped his head off.

"Well…you were lucky."

"Yea right."

"Dance?"

"Ok."

*~*After the Ball*~*

Hotaru POV

I feel like my parents are hiding something from me.I over heard them talking to King Odin and Queen Hitomi about an arrangement.But I didn't hear details and on what it was for.Oh well, I'm exhausted.Tonight was fun though.I better get to bed now.

AN:So what's Triton's past?Who will win the dual Rei or Wufei? 


	3. The Dual

***~*Unwanted Love*~***

Chapter Three- The Dual 

AN: Sorry it's taking so long for me to get the chapters up.  I've been busy with school and skating.  Also I wanted to say that I may not be able to put the other pilots and senshi in the fic, but I'll try.

Disclaimer- I don't own GW or SM.

      Wufei and Rei arrived at the dojo early in the morning (AN: They're still on Saturn by the way).  According to Wufei this is the day he will "defeat" her.  Well we'll just see.

"Hi Wufei ready to get a butt whooping?" 

"Onna, I should be asking you that question."

"Sheesh after all these years I would think you would know my name by now.  You have very bad memory."

"Onna."

"Wu-Wu."

"Don't me that onna!"

"Then don't call me onna! Wu-Wu."

"Onna."

"Wu-Wu."

"Can we just start the dual!" Wufei screamed.

"Ok, ok.  You don't need to have a hernia about it."

      They got into their fighting stances.

"Start." Rei said.

      They both charged at each at full speed.  Wufei started to try to attack her face but Rei gracefully blocked each attack.  Even though they had the same sensei Rei's style of fighting is very different from Wufei's.  Rei is more graceful but yet strong and quick and Wufei's is sharp and fast.  

"Don't hold back Wufei."

"…Ok then you asked for it."

      Rei attacked Wufei but Wufei turned to her back.  Right as she went to turn around he cut her in the check.  She smirked.

"That's more like it."

      Wufei swung his sword forward making Rei fall backwards.  While Rei was falling she caught her leg with Wufei's making him fall on top of her.  They both blushed.

"Um… Wufei?" Rei squeaked.

"Wha?" said a dazed Wufei.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BAKA!"

"Oh…um…::cough:: sorry ::cough::" 

      Rei and Wufei's swords continued to clash (AN: Sorry I'm not good at fight scenes).  Rei sliced Wufei's hand, which caused him to drop his sword.

"I win." Rei said with a smirk.

"…Yes you did.  Fair and square."

      They shook hands. 

"Let me treat your hand Wufei."

~*At the Time Gates (on Pluto)*~

      Setsuna silently watched the time gates like she usually did.  Everyday was the same routine.  Her mind was elsewhere.

"Setsuna?" a calm voice asked.

"Yes.  Who's there?"

"It's Triton."

"Oh hello." 

      Setsuna's face started to lighten up.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." Triton asked shyly.

"No not at all.  I'm glad you came."

      Setsuna and Triton started to to talk…

~*Meanwhile at the Palace (on Saturn)*~

      Heero was in the garden thinking about last night's events.  He was confused and unsure.  He had no idea of what to do.

      He felt a presence behind him.

"Hi Heero.  How are you?"

"Hi.  I'm good. You?

"I'm fine."

      There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So…um…did you have fun at the ball?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes…kind of."

"Oh…"

"Well it's my brother, Duo, he always bosses me around.  And my parents always like to flaunt him.  I don't want to sound jealous or anything but it really gets to me and I have no one to talk to.

      Heero was a little surprised at himself for being so open.  He was just comfortable around her.

"Oh, I see.  I know how you feel… to have problems and not have anyone to talk about them with."

"Yeah."

      Hotaru and Heero started to move closer together.

'No I can't do this…'

      Suddenly Heero didn't care about his brother anymore.  He moved closer to Hotaru and pressed his against hers.

"Aishiteru Hotaru."

"Aishiteru…Heero."

"Hotaru I have something to tell you…"

      Just then Queen Keika cut in the sentence and said,

"Hotaru, your father and I wish for your presence we need to tell you something very important."

"Oh…right."

      No one saw Heero and Hotaru kiss.

~*Time Gates*~

"Setsuna I have something to tell you…"

"Yes what is it?"

"You have to promise me you won't tell."

"I promise."

"Well…it has to do with my past…"

AN: I hope you liked the chapter.  I'm not used to writing mushy stuff.  Oh and don't kill me Hotaru/Duo fans!  If you want to read a H/D fic of mine read Destiny Awaits.

What's Triton's past?  Will anyone find out about Heero and Hotaru? REVIEW!!!^_^


	4. Secrets Revealed

Unwanted Love Chapter Four- Secrets Revealed 

AN: Thank you for all the reviews^_^

Disclaimer- I don't own GW or SM.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*Time Gates*~

"I have something to tell you that has to do with my past…Promise you work tell this to anyone." Triton said cautiously.

"Alright.  You have my word." Setsuna spoke calmly.

"Well, first of all I'm not the real Prince Triton.  I don't have a real name. I had no recollection of my past.  I was just a street rat.  Lots of people have mistaken me for him when I was little.  They said the resemblance was uncanny.  Once I saw the young prince arguing with some of the officials.  To me the prince was so ungreatful and was spoiled.  One of the officials got so angry he struck him with a magical attack.  The other official started to panic.  That's when they saw me in the shadows.   They didn't want a witness of their crime so they dragged me out of my hiding spot.  They gasped when they saw my face and decided to have me take the place of Prince Triton.  Those two officials and now you, are the only ones who know."

"Triton, as the guardian of time I have lived through many eras.  I have learned and experienced a lot.  I believe that all things happen for a reason.  I have never seen anyone escape his or her fate.  It was the real Prince Tritons destiny to perish and your fate depends on wherever time takes you.  So don't feel guilty."

"Thank you Setsuna.  You are the only one who understands me.  I feel much better."

"I'm glad you do."

"I have to be going now." 

"Ok.  I'll see you.  Come anytime.  I appreciated your company greatly."

"So did I."

     Triton walked out of the room and Setsuna sighed.  What is this feeling?  Is it…nah…"

~*Saturn Palace*~

     Hotaru followed her mother into on of the rooms where she saw her father and Duo and Heero's parents.

"Mother… what's going on?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru we have something to tell you."

"Your mother and I have made an arrangement with the Shi family.  You are to get married to Duo a week from today." Hotaru's father explained.

"Yes, I'm getting old and it was time Duo had found a wife so he could become king when I die." 

     Hotaru was speechless.  She didn't know what to say.  She was in love with Heero not Duo!  But if anyone found out about Heero and Hotaru, Heero would probably be killed.  Duo came in the room.  Her parents gave her a look telling her she had to accept.  Even though she didn't want to.

"Hotaru I am honored to have you as a wife."

     Duo kissed her.  Hotaru just nodded.  She wanted to cry but she knew she knew that she couldn't in front of them.

"If you'll please excuse me, I'll be going up to my room now." Hotaru said.

     Hotaru ran out of the room.

"Just give her some time Duo.  She's not used to this yet."

     Duo just nodded.  Hotaru continued to run down the hall with tears streaming down her face.  She bumped into to someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hotaru said looking down not seeing who the person was.

"Hotaru?  Are you all right?  What happened?"

     Heero held her close.

"Heero…I have to marry Duo… They said I HAD to."

"Hotaru I was going to tell you but your mom came.  I won't let Duo have you without a fight."

"But Heero if you say anything they'll kill you!  We have to keep this a secret."

"Ok Hotaru."

     They kissed and Hotaru went in her room unaware that a figure was lurking in the shadow.

AN: Sorry that was kind of a short chapter. Please Review! And who is the figure "lurking in the shadows"?


	5. Plotting Against

Unwanted Love Chapter Five- Plotting Against 

Disclaimer- I don't own SM or GW.

*~*The figure in the shadows*~*

"Urg!  That stupid girl is going to ruin my plans with Heero!  I've wanted to be with him for so long...  I can always tell Prince Duo but want to have fun first.  Well I will have to launch the attack soon anyway."

     The figure in the shadows stepped out of the…uh…shadows and snapped her fingers and she was in her palace.  She had honey blond hair that had two little braids on the sides and sea green eyes (AN: take a wild guess who that is).  A guard came in her room.

"Princess Relena, we have scheduled the attack for a week from today."

"Perfect.  I will be busy this week.  Soon everyone will know about that Princess Hotaru and Prince Heero, then we will attack. Revenge will be sweet." Relena said with a sadistic grin on her face.

     The guard gave her a weird look but quickly changed into his serious face because he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Yes princess."  The guard said as he bowed.

     After the guard left she started to think about her plans.

'I have to be extra careful that my brother, King Zechs and his wife Queen Lucrezia doesn't find out about my secret organization.' (AN: Zechs, Lucrezia (Noin), and Relena live on the planet Peacecraft.  Peacecraft is in the galaxy La Nova.  Sorry I couldn't think of a better name.)

*~*Hotaru's room*~*

     It was almost dinnertime and the whole day Hotaru stayed in her room and sat on her bed.  Heero checked up on her a lot during the day but he had to be careful of people seeing them together.

'I don't know what to do.   I can't face Duo today It'll be too hard.' She thought to herself.

     A soft knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she said.

     Heero came in and quickly shut the door behind him so no one would see that he came in.  Hotaru lightened up a little.  Heero gave her a soft hug for reassurance.

"Hotaru when we go down for dinner have to act like we don't even know each other.  We can't give ourselves away."

"Yes, your right…I still don't know what I'm going to do about Duo."

"The best you can do is act natural to him."

"Yeah I guess your right." 

~*At Dinner*~

     Heero, Duo, Wufei, Hotaru and Rei (Wufei invited her over) sat in a separate room than there parents.  They were waiting for their dinner.  Hotaru went up to Duo.

"Duo, I apologized for the way I acted earlier." Hotaru said looking down.

     Duo lifted her chin.

"Hotaru, you don't need to apologize for anything.  You had a right to be shocked."

     He kissed her softly.  Heero looked away.  Wufei was about to jump on the table and strangle Duo but knew that he was allowed to.  Rei put her hand over his.

"It looks like they told Hotaru about the arranged marriage." Rei whispered to Wufei.

"Yeah…I know." 

"It's ok Wufei.  She's a woman now.  But I'll look after her."

"Yeah.  I will too."

     Wufei couldn't help but feel weird around Rei lately.  He didn't know why though.  He also didn't know that Rei was feeling the same way around him.

~*After dinner*~

     Hotaru was walking down the halls and Heero passed by her and slipped a note in her palm.  She went somewhere no one would see her and read the note.

Meet me in the garden at 11:00 

_~Heero_

~*In the Garden at 11*~

     Heero walked through the garden and spotted Hotaru picking at a flower.  Hotaru felt his presence and turned around.

"Sorry I'm late." He sad sitting down next to her.

"It's ok.  I hope no one followed us." She said leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah…"

     There was a moment of silence.  

"Hotaru I have something to give you." 

     He pulled out a small package from his pocket.  He placed it in her pale smooth hands.

"This is for you." He said blushing slightly.

     She opened the package and gasped.  It was a silver heart shaped locket with an amethyst n the middle.  Inside the locket it had an engraving that said "Heero+Hotaru 4ever".

"Heero…I love it."

"I'm glad you like it."

     Heero pulled Hotaru into a deep kiss.  She still wasn't used to kissing and stuff. (AN: and I'm still not used to writing kiss scenes::blushes::)

~*Peacecraft*~

     King Zechs was getting worried and suspicious of his sister.  His sister (as you know) had the tendency to be a little loco sometimes.  

"Relena where were you today?  What have you been up to?  You better tell me!" Zechs yelled while pounding at her door.    

"I just went shopping!  Your not my mother you know!" Relena said in a snotty tone.

"Hmph!  I WILL find out what your up to Relena!"

"Yeah whatever." She mumbled.

AN: R&R!

What else s Relena up to?  Will she tell Duo and the whole universe about Hotaru and Heero?  Will Zechs find out what Relena s up to?  Find out next time! 


	6. Relena the Bad Seed

Unwanted Love

Chapter Six- Relena the bad Seed

AN: Sorry I too so long writing this chapter ~_~;;

Disclaimer- I don't own SM or GW.

Relena's plans were finally set. Today was the party for the day before the wedding where Relena will tell everyone about Heero and Hotaru. She aslo had done some research on Triton. She had paid one of the guards on Trinity to tell her some info. Ironicly the guard was one of them who knew of the real Triton and he told her that Triton is an imposter named Trowa. The guard didn't tell her that he was the one that killed the real Triton though. 

Relena waited until the coast was clear and had managed to sneak into Hotaru's room…

"There has got to be something around here as evidence." She said to herself.

She was shoving things out of the way carelessly until she found a small delicate jewelry box in the bottom of her drawer. She took it out and opened it. Relena saw a locket. She opened it and was angry when she saw the Heero+Hotaru4ever on it,but quickly remebered what it was good for. She sqealed like a valley girl at a big sale.

"This is perfect evidence!"

She skipped back to the party with the necklace in her hand.

~*Back down at the Party*~

Heero stood stifly in the corner. He and Hotaru couldn't make any contact because they didn't want people to get suspicious.

'I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.' Heero thought.

'Well that annoying Princess Relena is going to be clinging on to me like there's no tommorow which IS a bad thing...But it feels like somthing else...'

Hotaru was talking with the inners and outers. 

"So Hotaru, are you excited about getting married?" Minako said happily.

"Yes..." Hotaru smiled but it was more of a sad smile.

"Hotaru...Are you alright?" Michiru asked with a concerned look.

"Yes...I'm just...nervous I guess..." Hotaru said trying to have a more convincing smile. 

All of them weren't convinced but decided to keep on talking trying to make Hotaru feel better. Hotaru just remained silent.

After a while of talking, Minako felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Miss Minako, would like to dance?" 

"Ofcourse Quatre!" she said excitedly

Minako put her arm around his and they walked of to the dance floor. Minako turned her head at the girls and was grinning like mad and winked. The girls sweatdropped.

"I wish some one would ask me to dance." Makoto sighed dreamily.

Soon Usagi went to dance with Darien (AN: I forgot how to spell his japanese name and was too lazy to look it up.), Rei went with Wufei, Haruka took Michiru to the dance floor, Triton asked Setsuna to dance, and Makoto and Ami went to find a partner. 

Duo went up to Hotaru and asked her to dance with him. Of course she said yes even though she didn't feel like it.

"Hotaru you look a little distressed. Is there something wrong." Duo asked with concern.

"...Um...no nothings wrong...I guess I'm just a little nervous."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Its alright there's nothing to scared of, I promise." He said as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Hotaru just nodded. 

'I'm sorry Duo, I your love for me is unwanted…because I love Heero…' she thought.

All of a sudden Duo looked a little tense.

"Are you ok Duo?"

"Uh...yea...just well nature is calling...eh heh heh. Hold on a second k?"

"Oh ok." Hotaru said sweatdropping.

She waited until Duo was out of site and started to walk toward Heero. 

"Duo is gone for a while do you want to go outside?"

"Yes that would be nice."

Heero and Hotaru walked outside where no one would see them. 

"The moons are pale tonight... It's means something bad will happen." Hotaru looked down sadly.

"Yes... I can feel it. But we should make the most of the time we have together." 

Heero tenderly took a strand of her soft ivory hair and put it against his lips. Hotaru blushed.

"Your right we should." She smiled warmly at him.

She put her hand over his cheek and he put his hand over hers.

"I love you forever Heero."

"I love you forever too Hotaru."

They kissed passionatly.

~*5 minutes later*~ (hehe)

They broke the kiss. And were out of breathe (AN: obviously lol). 

"We should go back inside." Heero said.

"Yeah." 

~Rei and Wufei~ 

"Wufei I think we should check on Hotaru. She's obviously depressed but I couldn't get anything outof her. I think you can though." Rei said.

"Yeah, lets go talk to her."

Hotaru was already inside by the time Wufei approached.

"Hotaru...are you alri-" Wufei was cut off by someone tapping on the microphone.

It was the obnoxious Princess Relena. Everyone turned their head to the stage.

"What the hell?" Wufei, Heero, and Duo said (but in different sides of the room).

"Hello everyone. I hope your having a good evening because it's about to get even better." She said with an evil smile.

'What are you up to Relena?!?' Heero thought to himself

"Well our Prince Heero and Princess Hotaru have a little secret 'I' would like to "share" with everyone." 

She held up the locket and Hotaru and Heero gasped.

'No!' Hotaru said to herself.

"I found this pretty thing hidden in Princess Hotaru's room. And look what it says inside… It says HEERO+HOTARU4EVER!" 

There were many gasps all around the room. 

"And thats not all. Prince Triton is an imposter! His real name is Trowa!"

Guards started to come toward Trowa and grabbed him.

"Triton!" Setsuna yelled.

Trowa held on to her hand for the until it was unreach able.

"It's all right everything will be fine in the end." He said an smiled.

"Triton." Setsuna said softly as a tear rolled down her face.

Duo went on the stage and grabbed the necklace from Relena. He checked to see if it really said what Relena had claimed…and it did. Duo clenched his fists and went in a fighting stance.

"HEERO! Is this true!"

"Yes it is, Duo. I love Hotaru and it's not her fault." Heero said calmly and got in a fighting stance like Duo did.

"Heero no!" Hotaru yelled and tried to run toward them but Wufei held her back.

"Brother…"

"Hotaru I will always be on your side no matter what happens…I promise." Wufei said.

"The same goes for me Hotaru." Rei said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, but…" 

"Hotaru there going to have a battle. You must not get involved."

Hotaru was in tears while Wufei and Rei tried to comfort her. Duo had electricity all around him. He was the maddest he's ever been.

"You bastard Heero! You knew she was going to be married to me but still you do this! Your going to hell for this and I'm going to take you there." Duo screamed.

Duo's face was turning red and he summoned his scythe. Heero summoned his sword.

"Stop!" Queen Hitomi said standing inbetween the two.

"I have a better way to solve this. Heero and Triton will definatly be punished for his unforgivable crime. Setsuna will exile them to another dimension."

"Yes I agree. And as for Hotaru...she will still get married to Duo." King Soichi said.

Tbc............


	7. Battle Towards Fate

****

Unwanted Love

Chapter 7- Battle Toward Fate

AN: Don't worry people I'm not going to make poor Duo-chan evil. I know he seems kinda evil right now, but at the end of this story( which isn't soon) everyone will be good...except maybe Relena hehe . And Duo will have someone later. You'll see what I'm gonna do in the next chaps and thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Sestuna, Rei, Hotaru, Wufei, and Usagi walked outside to discuss some things. Apparently Hotaru had an idea.

"I know we can't help Heero and Triton escape their exile because it would cause to much chaos but, I think there is something else we can do... I don't want Heero to remember all the bad things that have happened over here and I'm sure Setsuna will agree with me. Usagi...when they are thrown into the different dimension can you use your powers to have them be reborn instead?"

"Yes of course I will."

"Thank you Usagi."

"No problem." Usagi smiled.

"I think we need to do something about that psycho onna, Relena too." Wufei pointed out.

"Yeah your right. But we can't because as far as everyone else knows she hasn't done anything wrong. She just revealed something." Rei added.

"Yes I suppose your right but, can't you feel her aura...It's different, there's something not right about it..." Setsuna said.

*~*~*~*~*

Something shiny on the ground caught Hotaru's attention as her and Setsuna were walking back to the palace.

"My necklace..." she said tracing the engravings with her fingertips.

"Relena must have thrown it." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna, give this to Heero. It will protect him in his new life."

The symbol of Saturn appeared on her forhead and she transfered some of her powers into the necklace. Setsuna nodded silently and took the necklace.

Hotaru looked at the clock tower.

"One more hour till the exile...I wish I could see Heero atleast before he has to be sent away..." 

"Yes..." was all Sestuna could say.

Setsuna was happy that Hotaru had found love. She didn't want Hotaru to end up lonely like she had. But when she met Triton it changed. He was so calm and collected. She hadn't felt love until then...She didn't understand what it was until then. She just wished that she was able to tell him her feelings, but now it was too late.

~One Hour Later~

All the people from the party were outside and Heero and Trowa had come out with a bunch of guards restraining him. Usagi was in the shadows, on the roof so no one would see her use her silver imperium crystal to have Trowa and Heero be reborn in the dimension they were being sent off to. Hotaru wasn't allowed to come because Duo didn't want her to and Rei and Wufei kept her company.

Setsuna steped forward getting ready to open the gate. King Odin and Queen Hitomi went up to Heero.

"Heero I can't believe you did such a disgraceful thing!" his mother said harshly at him.

She slapped him across the face and he looked emotionless down at the ground.

"Your a shame to use all... I can't believe your my son." Odin said.

Hotaru's parents were next to Heero's and Duo came up to the front.

"Setsuna send up the dimension portal."

"Hai." She said with a gloomy expresion.

Setsuna summoned her garnet rod and held it in the air. The garnet stone glowed and a dimension portal formed. 

"I'm sorry Triton." She whispered so only Trowa could hear her.

"You don't have to be...It was meant to be this way. I'll see you in the next life." He said smiling warmly at her and stepped in the portal.

"Heero, Hotaru told me to give this to you." 

"The necklace I gave her..." he said taking it.

"She transferred some of her powers into it. She said it will protect you in you new life. I want to thank you for giving Hotaru real love. She was so lonely looking before she met you..."

Heero looked up at her and nodded.

"Arigato."

Heero stepped into the portal and Usagi on the roof wished for them to be reborn in the dimension they were going to. Both Heero and Trowa disapearred into the portal.

~*~*~

Hotaru had been staring at the same spot for about an hour and her pale hands were clutching her skirt. Someonee knocked on the door.

"Come in." Wufei grunted.

Duo stepped in the room.

"The exile is done. I'm sorry Hotaru, but I did what had to be done." He said in a slightly cold voice.

Duo was acting totally different from the way he did when she first met him. His lively violet eyes were now grey and cold; his aura was now dark. 

'Is he still Duo?' Hotaru thought. 'Maybe it's because he's mad... I remember Wufei saying that when I get angry my aura changes too.'

"Look at me." He half commanded.

Duo was trying to keep his anger level low and Wufei and Rei started moving closer to Hotaru. They were unsure of what Duo would try next. 

Hotaru balled her hands in fists on her lap. Her nails dug inside her skin. She felt like crying, but she refused to.

'I am the Goddess of Death. I'm not afraid of anything!' she shouted in her head.

Hotaru felt herself shaking slightly, but soon realized it wasn't her that was shaking. It was the ground.

Rei put her hand up.

"Did you guys feel that?" she said breaking the silence.

"Uh..." Wufei wasn't sure if she was saying something so Duo would loss track of his angry thoughts or if she was telling the truth. He soon felt the ground shake too, a little harder than the last.

"What the?" Wufei said standing up.

Duo walked up to them until he was centemeters away.

"I don't feel anything! Stop making things up!"

Then some of the plaster on the cieling started to come off.

"Did you feel _that_?!" Wufei exclaimed sarcasticly.

Duo growled at him. 

"The ground is cracking." Rei shout over the noises.

The quakes started to get bigger and the ceiling was caving in. Duo shielded Hotaru from the debris. When it finally stopped, Hotaru stepped away from Duo.

"I can protect myself." She said icily.

Duo chose to ignore her statement. 

All the walls of the rooms and the ceiling was now dirt on the ground. They looked down from the tower they were on.

"What the hell is going on?! We're surrounded!"

There was an army on all the sides of the palace. There was a woman leading them...Hotaru looked closer at the familiar figure.

"Relena!" she screamed in rage.

"She set us up!" 

Black volts of electricity came out of Hotaru's body as she powered up. Her black wing sliced through her and opened up on her back. She jumped down from the tower and landed in front of Relena. Duo followed her down and Rei was restraining Wufei from following them.

"Let go Rei!"

"No! We have to get the others first! We have no chance by ourselves."

Wufei gave up.

"...Okay..."

*~*~*~*

"What gives you this right to ambush my kingdom?!"

"Everything gives me this right. You took away Heero! He really loved me and you took him away! So I had him punished and your next." Relena declared with a manical look in her eyes.

"You bitch!" Duo screamed lunging forward at her, but Hotaru put her arm in front of him.

"This is my fight Duo." Hotaru said seriously and summoned her glaive.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way." She smiled sadly.

"I am too Hotaru..." he smiled back at her. Not a goofy smile that he usually had, but a soft delicate one.

Duo's bat wings came out of his back as he summoned his sycthe. He let out a battle cry as he plunged into the sea of soldiers. 

"I'm the God of Death! Don't stand in my way!" he screamed slicing some soldiers up.

Relena took out her sword and swung it at Hotaru. Hotaru blocked it with her glaive. She formed a black energy ball and threw it at Relena. Relena tried to dodge it and it burned of some skin off her face. Relena growled and kicked Hotaru in the stomach knocking the wind out of her for a couple of seconds. Relena fired a energy blast at Hotaru. She tried to dodge it, but it was too big. She screamed in pain as the blast hit her.

"I expected more from the so called Goddess of Death." Relena smirked.

"Urg." Hotaru dropped to her knees.

Dizzyness started to take over and she fought to stay up. She looked around her. All her friends were fighting their hearts out. Even their guests that weren't part of this empire were; Quatre and....Duo. Mina was fighting along side Quatre, Rei and Wufei were teamed up, Ami and Lita were helping eachother, the other outers were together, and Usagi and Darien were together.

*~*~*~*

'There are so many of them. They just keep on coming.' Rei thought.

Rei glanced over to Wufei and saw a soldier sneaking up on Wufei. She dashed towards him knocking soldiers in her path on the ground.

"Wufei watch out!"

Rei came and pushed him out of the way. The soldier's sword went through her chest.

"R-Rei." Wufei was still recovering from what happened. He held her hand.

"Wufei...I...I" before she finished her sentence she went limp and her hand slipped out of his lifelessly.

"Rei? REI! Wake up baka-onna!" and for the first time Wufei cried.

First he was crying in sorrow, but now his tears were full of anger. He turned around and stabbed the person who stabbed Rei. Wufei was out number but continued to fight.

"I'll fight to the death." He said to himself.

Wufei died slowly. Each soldier wounding him more and more with each fight.

*~*~*~*

"Wufei...Rei..." Tears brimmed at the edge of Hotaru's eyes

"I can't give up know. I'm not weak..." she stuttered.

She slowly got up even though pain was shoting through her body.

"I...will...not...LOSE!" she shout powering up.

"How?!" Relena started to panic.

"This is how!" she yelled blasting everywhere.

Everyone stopped and was starring at Hotaru.

"The planet can't take this much abuse. It's going to explode!" Setsuna shouted over to the others.

Cracks were forming on Saturn's surface. Electricity was flying everywhere.

"Hotaru you have to stop!" Michiru yelled.

Hotaru couldn't hear her. She was too overwelmed by her own anger.

"We're not going to make it." Setsuna raised here garnet rod up.

"Setsuna..."

Setsuna formed a time portal.

"It's too dangerous we don't know where we'll end up." Darien said.

"It doesn't matter. We will die here so we have to take our chances." Usagi repied.

Everyone gathered towards the portal. A bolt of energy split the portal in half forming two portals. It started going out of control and sucking everyone in.

"Oh no! We have to stay together or we might go in different portals!" Amy yelled over the noise.

"What the hell is going on!" Relena yelled flying uncontrollably into a portal.

Soon the portal became to powerful and sucked everone (including Hotaru) into the portals.

__

I wish...I wish for everyone to be reborn in the time zone they land in....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present (Sailor Moon time zone)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Setsuna had gathered all of the senshi at the time gates. Apparently there was trouble arising in one of the dimensions.

"Sorry I rushed everyone to come here, but I sensed a familiar evil aura coming out of this portal. I can't exactly identify who it is though...."

"Hmmm... I think it should be checked out. Some of us will stay here in case something happens over here and some of you can go to that dimension." Usagi said.

"Alright. Rei, Mina, Ami, Hotaru and myself will go."

"And the rest of us will stay here."

The group that was going stepped near the portal.

"You guys be careful." Lita said.

"Yes. Hotaru take care of yourself." Michiru said.

"Don't worry Michiru-mama I'm 18 I can take care of myself." 

Michiru, along with Haruka, was still woried because Hotaru had been acting distant and she look slightly depressed most of the time. But it looked more like she was remembering something...

'Her past maybe?' Haruka thought to herself waving them off.

"I will explain the details of this dimension when we get there." Setsuna intructed.

They all waved goodbye and stepped into the portal.

AN: Review! Hehe.


	8. All too Familiar

Unwanted Love

Chapter 8: All Too Familiar

AN: No I'm not dead lol.  Whoa It's almost been a full year since I updated…

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM.

*~*~*

     Hotaru had been having flashbacks of her previous life.  She remembered her brother and some things about him, like how he looks and certain times they had together.  She wanted to see him so badly and her flashbacks had started to come more often; she felt she was close to finding him.  But she didn't want to tell the others because she felt that it would distract them from their mission.

     Setsuna closed the portal and turned to the other senshi.

"This is the Sanc Kingdom.  There are space colonies and there was a war 3 years ago.  The year is AC199 over here."

"What does 'AC' stand for?" Minako asked.

"After Colony." Setsuna answered.

"Erm... Ok." Minako said still not getting it.

"Anyways, the evil familiar aura I sensed was coming from this part of the world.  Close your eyes and see if you find it too."

     They closed their eyes and concentrated.  Hotaru's eyes were the first to shoot open.

'I feel the evil aura, but I also feel some other familiar ones...can it be...?'

"It's coming over there."  She pointed to a large brick building with ivy growing down the side.

"Yes I sense it there too." Rei added.

"It looks like a school." Ami said.

"It is.  The princess of this kingdom goes there.  I'll sign all of us up to start tomorrow." Setsuna explained.

"This sucks!  Even on a mission we have to go to school." Minako said flailing her arms into the air.

"Tell me about it." Rei sighed.

     Setsuna also told them she already had made up an apartment where they were staying for the time being.

     They walked to their apartment.  Hotaru's mind kept wandering off.

'It's so peaceful here.  I can't believe there was a war.'

"We're here." Setsuna's voice knocked Hotaru out of her thoughts.

     Setsuna turned the key and opened the door.

"Wow this place is huge!  I get to pick my room first!" Mina squealed and ran in the apartment like a kid in a candy store.

    Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um...I guess we should all pick are rooms now." Ami suggested.

"Ok."

~*Quatre's Mansion*~

     It was pretty much a normal day for the Gundam pilots.  Duo was bugging Wufei, Wufei was ranting his usual justice speech and chasing after Duo, Quatre was trying to break them up, Trowa was trying to stay as far away as possible, and Relena was following Heero like little Bo peep's sheep.(AN: As in Heero being Bo peep and Relena being the SHEEP hehe.)

"Relena get off" he said holding his anger back.

"Heeero!  I know you love me just admit it...Hey who gave you this." She said tugging at a necklace he had around his neck.

     He smacked her hand away from it.

"I've had it on ever since I can remember but I don't know who gave it to me.  For some reason it has protected me...I can't explain it...and I can't open the locket.  Somehow it means a lot to me though." He half whispered.

"Why am I telling you this anyway?" He huffed and went straight to his room.

     Relena glared at Heero's back.

"Heh.  Because I know who gave it to you and as long as I'm around you'll never find out." She said in an abnormally cold (for her at least) tone.

~*Heero's Room*~

     Heero had locked the door and was sitting on his bed staring at his necklace.  Without warning it started to glow a purple color making Heero almost fall of the bed.

"What the?"

     Then it faded.

~*~*~

     Wufei suddenly stopped in his tracks and put his hand to his forehead.

'Can it be?  I sense her energy...I sense THEIR energy.' He thought walking off to his room, leaving behind a very surprised Duo.

"That...was weird." Duo said scratching his head.

~*Wufei's Room*~ 

     Wufei looked out the window and stared into the sky.  He had remembered all the things that had happened in his other life.  Ever since he was young and practiced meditating he had seen visions of his past life.  It left him confused about who he was many times.  No one else seemed to know their other lives though.

~*At the school (I forgot what it was called)*~

     Hotaru couldn't help feeling this nagging feeling in her chest.  She just thought it was because she was nervous.  Every time she went to a new school people automatically labeled her as a freak.

"I'm glad we all have our first classes together." Rei said.

"Yea I'm so excited.  I wonder if there are any cute guys hehe." Minako said dreamily.

"You guys we're here for our mission and ONLY our mission." Hotaru said sternly.

"Ok, ok!"

*~*~*

     Duo poked Heero in the head with his pencil trying to get his attention.  Heero just sat there like he didn't even feel it.  

"Heero!" Duo shouted at him.

"Duo shut up, you sound like Relena."

"...Harsh, well anyway I heard there are five new students coming here.  I think they're all girls too!" he said excitedly.

"...And why would I care?" Heero replied folding his arms.

"Heero, this could be your chance to get a girlfriend."

"I don't want or need a girlfriend.  They're just distractions."

     Duo sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Your loss man."

     The five girls walked in the classroom.  The teacher greeted them.

"Hello girls.  Everyone these are our new students.  Please introduce yourselves."

"Hey everyone I'm Minako Aino." She smiled and winked making most of the boys in the class drool.

"Hello I'm Ami Mizuno." 

"Ooh she's a cutie." Duo said staring intently at her.

"I'm Rei Hino." Rei said bowing formally.

     Wufei who was looking down and not paying attention, almost fell out of his chair when he heard her name.  He gazed at her making sure.

'Yep that's her...And that girl next to her looks like Hotaru!  This can't be real.' He thought in disbelief.  He had waited all those years to see them again and it was finally happening.  He just hoped that they remember him.

"Well it looks like Wu-man's awake." Duo chuckled to himself.

"I'm Setsuna Meiou."

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe" Hotaru said meekly.  The students started to giggle and exchange comments.

"She's so pale." One girl said.

"Yeah I know she's, like, freakishly pale." Another student replied.

'Oh great...Everyone is already looking at me weird.  I should be used to this by now…'

     Heero's pendant started to glow again slightly, but Heero wasn't paying attention to it.  He tried hard to not pay attention to the new students, but he couldn't help but wonder.

'That's weird; we don't normally have new students at this time of the year.  And they all know each other…' Heero thought to himself.  

     Heero knew he was being paranoid, but his paranoia had saved him in the past.  He wasn't about to give that 'quality' about himself up.  He made a note to himself to research them after school.

"You girls can take the empty seats in the rooms." The teacher said.

     Minako sat next to Quatre, Rei sat infront of Wufei, but to Wufei's disappointment she didn't recognize him, Ami on the left side of Duo, Setsuna sat behind Trowa, and Hotaru sat next to Heero. (AN: I know its corny having everyone sitting next to each other, but I couldn't help it -.-).

     After the class Quatre and Minako walked out together.  She had asked him a question about one of the subjects in class and they just kept on talking to each other.

"Minako would you like to come over to my house after school?  You can bring you friends." He asked.

"OK!  That would be a great idea.  I'll introduce you to them."

"I'll have you meet mine too." Quatre said.

     Minako motioned for her friends to come over where she was.  And Quatre told the other pilots to come over.  Wufei saw Quatre with Minako and rolled his eyes.

"Quatre trusts people too easily." He sighed.

     While everyone one was introducing each other Hotaru stood behind everyone and stealthily went away unnoticed.  Unnoticed to everyone except Heero that is.  Heero eyed her and curiously followed her.  

     Ami turned around thinking Hotaru was behind her and found that she wasn't.

"Um...guys, where did Hotaru go?"

"She probably ran off somewhere.  She usually does that when I try to introduce her to people.  She tends to feel uncomfortable.  Let's let her be..."  Setsuna explained.

'Somethings bothering her...I saw it in her face when we first came to this dimension.  I'll ask her about it later.'

"Oh...that's ok.  Our friend Heero is exactly the same way...except he pulls a gun out and then goes away....hahaha." Duo said casually.

     Wufei elbowed him and mumble for him to shut up.  Everyone sweatdropped.

"Erm... Your friend has a gun?!?" Rei asked slightly twitching.

"Well...um...it's because he is the Princess's bodyguard..." Quatre explained trying to cover it up.

"Oooh I see." Minako said nodding her head.

"I would like to meet the princess sometime." Setsuna said.

"No you wouldn't." Duo mumbled under his breathe.

~*At the garden*~

     Hotaru decided to be alone for awhile (unaware that Heero was following her) and sort out her thoughts.  Heero suspiciously watched her from afar and studied her movement.

'What is she up to?' he thought.

     Heero had a sudden urge to go up to her, but he didn't know how.  He was never good with just going up to people like Duo or Quatre.  He just continue to gaze until Relena came and glomped him.

"Arg.  Dammit." he said to himself trying to pry her death grip off.

"Hiya Heero whatcha looking at?" she said.

     Heero just ignored her and kept looking.

"Ewww...I'll get rid of the freak for you." She said skipping off into Hotaru's direction.

"No Relena!" Heero yelled, but Relena didn't hear him.

"Excuse me?!  You're blocking my view!  I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"  Relena yelled at Hotaru and gave her a disgusted look.

     Hotaru stood up and looked her straight in the eye.  Relena winced slightly at the look.  Hotaru maybe shy, but she was not about to get pushed around by a sorry excuse of person (aka Relena).  She decided to hold her anger back.  She balled her fist, nodded politely, and walked away.

     The pilots and senshi happened to come right at the scene.

"Relena you have no right to say that to her!  You're a disgrace of a leader for this kingdom!  Leave her alone."  Heero voiced.  And with that Heero went after Hotaru.

     Everyone was stunned and didn't move.

"Was that Heero?" Duo scratched his head.

"Heero doesn't love me!" Relena wailed and ran out of the garden.

"Sheesh, it took her a while to figure that out." Wufei smirked. 

"Who was that?" Ami pointed in the direction

"That was the princess." Quatre said.

     Minako gave him a disbelieving look.

"You're kidding!" 

"Unfortunately he isn't." Duo said.

"Let's go find Hotaru now." Setsuna cut in.

*~*~*~*~*

     Hotaru wandered down the halls.

'Why am I so different?  I wish I was normal…A normal girl with no powers.'

     She gasped as someone touched her shoulder.  She turned around and came face to face with the boy she sat next to.

"I'm sorry Relena did that to you she had no right…" Heero whispered to her.

     His voice sounded so familiar to her that it sent chills down her spine.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault." She whispered back.

"Heero."  He stuck his hand out.

"Hotaru." She shook his hand.

     Her eyes they looked so deep and lost.  Heero couldn't explain it.  He couldn't take his eyes off them…off her.

"Um…" Hotaru hinted looking at there hands.  Heero had been so lost in thought that he forgot to let go of her hand.

"Oh, sorry." Heero tried his best not to be flustered.

"It's ok." Hotaru smiled softly at him.

"I'll see you around then." She softly said.

"Yeah." He replied.

     When she was walking away his necklace glowed again.

"What the?"

     Something was defiantly different about this girl and her friends.  He decided to check information on them right away.  He went over to the school library to use the computer.

     Making sure no one was looking he hacked into his usual program that had a list of all the people in the colonies and earth and typed in 'Hotaru Tomoe'.  He pressed the enter button and the answer popped up.

"Oh my god." Heero was speechless.

AN:  I'll give you a clue what the search thingy says when he typed in her name.  It DOESN'T say anything to do with Saturn and their past life and stuff because that was centuries and centuries ago.

Next chapter: The senshi at the G-boys house.  


End file.
